Next-generation wireless networks may adopt millimeter wave (mmWave) wireless mesh backhaul networks in place of, or addition to, traditional wireline (e.g., fiber optic) backhaul networks. In general, mmWave signals refer to wireless transmissions over carrier frequencies between 6 Gigahertz (GHz) and 300 GHz. Due to the free space path loss of carrier frequencies exceeding 6 GHz, mmWave signals tend to exhibit high, oftentimes unacceptable, packet loss rates when transmitted over relatively long distances. Beamforming may be used to extend the range of mmWave signals to a distance that is suitable for implementation in mesh backhaul networks. However, the highly directional nature of beamformed mmWave signals may have the unintended consequence of “pass through interference” between the nodes (e.g., access points, gateways, etc.) forming the mesh backhaul network.